


Two beautiful princesses

by wilhelms



Category: The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beautiful daughter or Warwick, I would love to take it from a different point of view as I´m someone who sympathizes with Warwick and understands his decisions, this may be a bit too fluffy but well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were celebrations and talks around London, around the whole England and Wales, up and down people were clapping, crying, counting dead bodies and awaiting their husbands and sons home. Yorks won, Edward IV they said was to be the newest king, a young boy not older than 19 and already famous for his charms, easy going and friendly. Some more brighter knew who was behind the persuading the parliament, where would the young boy be without his cousin? Lord Warwick, once a man to inherit the properties and wealth of his father in law, his father´s, the landlord with lands from Midlands to Wales and York. The man who grew in the North and fought most of his life. 

Leged or not, respected or hated, he was just as any man heading home, finally, some looked at him with hatred, some were afraid to look him in the eyes, stories were already made, truthful or less, a man was coming home. The gates of Warwick castle once opened, his wife, beautiful as ever expecting her husband with smiles and words of kindness, for Anne, everything had to be perfect. “Lord Warwick likes it to be done this way and that way" from the kitchen to the perfect bedroom. 

Two beautiful girls couldn´t help but watch their parents from the little window, fighting for the better place of the view. “I can´t see, Izzy, I can´t see our lord father!" they didn´t mind their tutor, they weren´t scared of their mother, 9 years old Isabel and 4 years old Anne. Two beautiful ladies, Isabel more like her mother´s miniature while Anne being a bit less lucky with beauty but brighter with words, just like her father. 

"Our Father, he fought with the King of England as did our grandfather and uncles, are we now going to be Princesses?" little Annie asked the older woman who taught them Latin. “No, Lady Anne, only King´s daughter can be princesses or the wives of his sons´. Now back to work, girls, your father would hate to see you staring from the window rather than learning" 

Just at that moment, Richard looked up to see, two scared little faces. His girls gasped, hiding back inside. “They have grown" he said to his wife, placing a kiss on her hand for the 100th time “beautiful as their mother" such sweet private words, said only for her to be heard. 

Girls were kept away from their father, he needs rest, his health is to be improved, he has fought for months and he has many wounds, indeed nothing for children to see. His scares sometimes scared even his wife but he wore them proudly. Yet wine improved his health and when he was in the middle of laughing along his friends he looked around the room, not finding what he wanted he leaned to his wife. “I want to see my girls" 

"They are about to be put in bed, my dear. Why not tomorrow?"  
"No, I want to see them now" and he stood up, looking for the rooms of his daughters. 

Isabel and Anne, though having enough space in the castle always shared their room together, what a surprise for two young girls when instead of their nanny, it was their father to grab the painted cards,ready to tell them the story. 

Warwick was not a man of emotiions, still there was a smile for each of them and a kiss on the head. “my ladies" he stood up to impress them with his courtesy. Both girls giggled. “Father, father!" 

Isabel looked at her father´s cut on the forehead, “what happened to you, father?" 

"I think it is time to tell you the story of the bad Queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some father/daughter bonding time

„Father, father tell us, tells us“ girls were screaming with excitement.   
“The bad queen…” Warwick started, perhaps Izzy forgot about her manners, about what her governess told her how to treat her lord father and she grabbed his hand, her eyes half worried, half excited to hear the story, catching every word her father had to say.   
Richard saw Margaret of Anjou only for few minutes but she was scary, commanding her men, battling like a man, they would never say it aloud but everyone, every tough man with lots of tough words to say had a great respect for the battlefield, respect and hate, maybe that was what they had in common, him and Margaret.   
“The bad queen was chasing us like a witch, she had a spur with which she almost killed me but I, myself did find a lost sword and scratched her, her men took her away, another knight was fighting with me and us, Yorks we defeated Lancastrians” he said proudly, his story was more heroic than true but he admired the look in his daughters´ eyes, he wanted to be a hero for them, he wanted to be the knight, brave and never mistaken, undefeatable and his girls were looking at him with their eyes wide open, seeing the scene in front of their eyes, their brave father fighting all the men on his own only with brave Edward.   
All servants were sent to beds, everyone was on their tiptoes and when Anne was looking for her husband, if only they had invented photo camera by that time, she would take the picture and put it on the fridge. Her husband, the one that lots of called “too serious and grumpy” behind his back “he has no sense of humour” they said would be surprised to see surrounded by his two daughters hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Devilish creatures in their sleep did no longer scare them, they had their protector. Anne did look at them, she wanted him for himself, she wanted him so badly that she felt a bit ashamed to admit that to herself, God forbids she whispered to herself but somehow they still wanted to try for a son, though when little Anne was born, the midwife told her, her body was too damaged, she knew what that meant but how could she tell that to her husband? One day he will find out himself, he will know but for now, she could play that part.   
Richard woke up too early, his intentions to go to check his properties if his land was fertile enough, if they were save for the winter. He was surprised himself to find out where he slept last night but a little smile was playing on his lips.   
He found Anne to be awake as well and since no one was around to see them, he placed her a long kiss on her lips “I have missed you, My Lady, night and day. I must go for now, do my duty but I will be back as soon as I can” he looked at her lovingly. How long it has been since he had her in his arms! Her soft skin, her long hair, he loved to play with her hair, she always let him, she always did whatever pleased him, closing her eyes whenever she found out he slipped and bed someone younger, he always promised it was the last one and she hoped to believe him, in Calais, in Cardiff but she knew she had his heart. It was hers to play, she knew she had his ears, they were hers to listen. He respected her and always felt bad about his adventures, she let him bring his daughter Margaret to the Castle and he trusted her more than anyone.   
“We are going to Middleham in a week, perhaps we are finally going to have some time for ourselves with Cecily bringing George and Richard, girls won´t care for us” he kissed her before disappearing on the road. Anne smiled softly, knowing exactly what her husband meant, making him happy was her not only her duty but also her pleasure. Seeing Warwick smile was a rare thing, a thing only few things could bring. He was a warrior, his body covered in scars, reminding him of won and lost battles, of lost friends and family. Sometimes she wondered what was hidden in his heart, when his father and brother died, he did not weep or did he? She has never seen him cry, she has never seen him hurt. He simply did what was the best, the best in his eyes not in the others, he was a man responsible for his lands and he did so, he visited his workers, he wanted to see the results, he wanted to see his daughters growing up into educated woman, perhaps if they were given a chance to be equal with men, he would let them study even harder, though he thought women should listen to their husbands, do their duties and don´t interfere with politics, perhaps it was a wise idea considering what the future had for them.

It didn´t take him long, to sort things out, good negotiating skills, few warnings and scary threats and things were where they were supposed to be. Family going to Middleham.   
“Are we going to see the King?” Anne asked her mother.   
“No, we shall be blessed with the presence of his brothers” It disappointed Anne, so many heroic stories she has heard about King Edward, what an adventure it would be to see such a hero! Instead she got back to her room, searching for Izzy.   
“We are not going to see the King” a sad look in her eyes “wiser Izzy didn´t want her sister to be sad “but the King he has two handsome brothers! He used to have 3 but one got killed, father said, they are blessed by God, all beautiful and brave, Annie, you should not be sad, we are so lucky, father is taking to see the dukes, we are grown up ladies, Annie. You can´t be sad now, you want them to adore you, don’t you? Don’t you want father to be proud?”   
Annie looked but with a soft smile playing on her lips, the whole journey rain was annoying both her parents, governess and servants traveling with them but Annie, the girl with the fantasy of a fairy tale writer kept her imagination going. Does he have a horse, white horse or the brown one? Does he like to play cards? Does he like to draw or does he prefers swards? Is he a good fighter? Is he gentle? A 4 years old with so many questions! No doubt she knew what kind of a man she wanted.   
When they finally arrived it was late and the fire was ready. “Girls, go to bed” their father told them firmly without looking at them. A part of him watched George and Richard with the fatherly feeling, he wondered what it would be like to have sons, to have heirs, he would teach them how to fight, he would teach them about business, they would be priests or lawyers, soldiers and he would even accept a merchant in his family but with girls, so many troubles occurred.   
What could they do but to do what was told. Izzy watched her sister.   
“You have that look again”   
“What look?”   
“Like you are thinking something up, something mischievous”   
“do you think we could be princesses and they our princes?”   
she asked with her eyes open   
“you think so?” Izzy liked that idea, her prince, only for her, loving her? The daughter of Lord Warwick, what would her title be like? Would they have many sons? Would people like them? What would her dresses look like? Would her mother tell her to go to bed, of course she would not! Izzy would be princess!   
and with that two girls fell asleep, their dreams taking them into the world where everything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
